


no, i'm sorry

by squashedmangos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Apologies, Canon Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squashedmangos/pseuds/squashedmangos
Summary: Based on Liam saying:“We didn’t talk for a long while and then we called each other and were like “I’m sorry” “No I’m sorry” “No I’m sorry” for the whole call."
Relationships: Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 32





	no, i'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't stopped thinking about it one bit yesterday and I though that if I wrote a fic, I might calm down a bit. I didn't but enjoy the fic I guess! It's short cos its a phone call aha

Louis chewed on his lip nervously as his finger hovered on the call button. _What if he doesn’t want to talk to him? What if he moved on from it? What if he didn’t think about Louis at all after it?_ Louis gently placed the phone on the table and put his face in his hands. He swore under his breath.

“Look at me. 26 years old and too afraid to make a phone call. _Fuck’s sake._ ” He said with a hollowed laugh. He grabbed the phone again and stared at the contact number. A number he used to call when he had nothing to do. A number he used to call when he just wanted to talk. A number he used to call to just have a laugh.

It’s different now. A little fucking fall-out and neither of them speaking to each other for two years. Louis didn’t even remember why they fought in the first place. All he remembers is the insults and the repeated _I hate you_ s. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t think about it every night. He’s been here before, hand hovering above the call button, but he’s never done it. He’s too afraid of the reaction it will bring. He’s too bloody afraid of the _unknown_.

Louis’ eyes flickered to the hung-up frame on the wall. It was a picture of the boys, a little before their last X-Factor performance. He and Liam both with crinkly eyes with their arms around each other. He smiled at it and took a deep breath, looking back at the phone. He felt a hint of bravery coursing through his veins. “ _Fuck it.”_

The phone rang for about 10 seconds and Louis almost ended the call until he heard a hoarse “Hello?”

He winced. “Hey, did I wake you up? I can call later-”

“No. No, I was just dozing off, that’s all.”

“Oh, ok. Good, good.”

“Did you, uh- Is there something you need?”

“Just-” Louis grunted. “I’m sorry.

There was an awkward pause and a sigh. “Listen, I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry about everything.”

Louis inhaled. “Fuck, Payno. I’m sorry.” His eyes began to sting.

“No, you’ve got no idea how much I’ve wanted to call you and apologise, Louis. I regretted every word that came out of my mouth right after it happened. I’m so, so sorry.”

“It was on me. I deserved it and I’ve been a stubborn fucker. I deserved every word. I just won’t be able to live with myself if you think it was on you. Fuck, I’m sorry about everything.”

“Don’t say that. You were my best mate. You meant a whole lot to me; I can’t believe I let that go just like that. I _miss_ you so much.”

“The past two years have been-” Louis forced a smile. “shit. They have been complete shit. And, fuck- this is going to sound stupid- but life didn’t really make sense without you. I always felt like there was something missing when you weren’t here.”

“Oh, god. Tommo. Took the words right out of my mouth. I can’t believe I was dumb enough to believe I’d be able to get by without you. It just doesn’t make any bloody sense for you and I to be apart and I’ve learned that in the unbearably difficult way.”

It sounded like Liam was on the edge of crying as well. The thought of that made tears fall out of Louis’ eyes and onto his cheeks. “I just missed you so much.”

“Is it selfish to say I want you to be back in my life?” Liam said after a while.

“That’s all I really want. Thought you’d never ask.”

Liam snorted. “Look at us, mid-twenties and crying over the phone.”

Louis laughed. “Good to have you back, Payno.”

The call ended and Louis smiled at nothing. He stood up and stretched. His phone buzzed.

_From: Liam_

_wanna come over tmr ? if ur free we shud catch up !! missed uuuuuuu_

Louis grinned.

_course man! see you tomorrow, miss you too :)!_


End file.
